Ten'i
by They-Call-Me-Savior
Summary: At the end of Naruto's battle against Madara, Obito, and the Juubi, Madara predictably betrays Obito. In an effort to stop his ancestor, Obito gives Naruto his Mangekyo Sharingan eye. Oh Madara... You never stood a chance against Konoha's Most Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja...
1. True

**This is a new story I am writing for fun. It's something I've wanted to write for a long time, so there are a few things I want to say about this story. **

**1) This story contains my prediction on how the Final battle between Naruto and Kurama vs Madara, Obito, and the Juubi. My prediction is based off Naruto-the manga- everything until the end of Chapter 616. As a result, Sasuke and Orochimaru will not be part of this ending. I also feel like Sasuke gets far too much attention from Kishimoto.  
**

**2) Why do I predict Madara will betray Obito? I feel it's kind of obvious. Obito's monologued about how similar Naruto was to his younger self. Also, Madara isn't the type to let Obito hold all the cards. The whole "Madara needs Obito to sacrifice himself in order to attain a real body" does not seem like an obstacle that Madara would let stop him from attaining World Domination.  
**

**3) If you're interested for when Complete will be updated, the update will happen Monday night.  
**

**4) So, read, review, and give me your opinion on this story. Hopefully, this story will be a fun read for you as it was for me to write.**

* * *

Uchiha Obito saw this coming. Ever since the day he saw Rin die, he knew he was being set up to fail at the hands of his mentor and ancestor, Uchiha Madara and his 'will' Zetsu. He knew they didn't really care for his dream to see Rin one more time or for bringing peace to the warring elemental nations. No, the Moon's Eye Plan was simply a dead man's vie for ultimate world domination. And yet, he went along with it. He knew this would likely happen, but the chance to see Rin one last time—one last chance to see his love—was just too much of an allure. Maybe that was why he wasn't particularly surprised that he was lying at the feet of Madara, Zetsu, and the Juubi heavily bleeding, missing the Rinnegan eye he had taken from Nagato, and a wooden spike through his stomach. Apparently, Madara couldn't chance anyone other than himself having an "Eye of God." So naturally, Zetsu had taken the liberty of relieving him of it.

As another wooden projectile from the Juubi headed towards him, Obito saw his life flashing before his eyes and all he could was chuckle. He thought back to all the landmark moments in his life from when he first used the Great Fireball Jutsu to complete the rite of passage to when he gained his Sharingan and sacrificed himself for Kakashi to when he was revived by Madara and witnessed Rin's death to when he committed the Kyuubi attack that took the life of his sensei to the betrayal of Madara and Zetsu. When he thought about it, he got exactly what he deserved for causing all the pain and destruction.

But before his life could end, a glowing yellow-gold flash appeared before him and snatched him up before he could be impaled as many of the Shinobi Alliance had been.

"…Why did you save me Naruto?" asked the Uchiha. "I have caused you nothing but pain. I am the one who betrayed my sensei, left you parentless, and subjected you to a life of hatred as a Jinchuriki….why?"

"…It was the right thing to do. I couldn't let you just die like that…even after all the things you've done to me and the world," answered the blonde in a low voice.

"I see. You are very much like Minato-sensei. He would be proud of you," he smiled.

"I know."

"Naruto…as you are you cannot hope to win against the Juubi," Obito breathed out after a moment of silence.

"What?! Why not?!"

"The Juubi is a god. It cannot be beaten—not even with a united Shinobi Army. The only thing that can stop it is the Rinnegan."

At this, Naruto was silent. It sounded like this was a lost cause.

"Naruto...I want you to take my Mangekyo. It is your last hope," he coughed out spewing blood onto Naruto.

"What?! Why?! I thought you said…"

"I know. That's why you need my last eye," Obito interrupted. "Neither the Rinnegan Madara currently possesses nor the one Nagato possessed are the _**T**__**rue**_ Rinnegan."

"Wait, there's a second form of the Rinnegan?"

"Yes. The Sage's older son inherited his eyes and became the ancestors to the Uchiha. The Sage's younger son inherited his chakra and his body."

"Yeah you told me this story once. What about it?"

"The younger son is not only the ancestor to the Senju, he is also the ancestor to the Uzumaki. Where the Senju inherited his chakra, the Uzumaki inherited his body. That is the true reason why the Senju and Uzumaki are sister clans."

Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"Madara's Rinnegan comes from his own heritage and Senju Hashirama's cells—giving him the eyes and the chakra. Nagato's came from his Uzumaki mother and Uchiha father—giving him the eyes and the body. Naruto you have become the true inheritor of the younger son. Your mother is an Uzumaki and your father has Senju blood in him. And with my last eye, you can complete the holy trinity once again…you can win."

"I…don't know…"

"Naruto, you have far too many people believing in you to not do this. Nagato gave his life believing you could do this and so did Konan. Your parents gave their lives to give you the Kyuubi knowing you would need it. And your God Father wrote a book knowing it would guide you. You can't afford to not do this," he said reaching for his right Mangekyo.

"**He's right kid. Nothing we've done so far has worked. This is our only shot," Kurama chimed in.**

Naruto looked back toward the United Shinobi Army. He saw his bleeding sensei, Sakura desperately trying to heal the injured, Bee heavily injured from the fight against the Juubi, and eyes of the entire shinobi army all on him. Their eyes showed fear and apprehension—not hard to realize why. And just a glimmer of hope. Hope in him.

Naruto turned back to Obito and nodded, "Alright. I'll do it."

With those words, Obito moved to remove his last eye, "Naruto…I'm sorry for everything I've done…I hope you use my eye better than I did." As he felt his eye leave the socket, he felt the last of his strength leave him. "Good luck," as he handed his eye to Naruto.

Naruto gently laid Obito's body to rest and gripped the precious Sharingan eye tightly, "Sakura-chan I need you to transplant this eye into me. It's our last hope!"

The conviction in his voice left no room for arguments. "Okay Naruto." She turned to the rest of the Shinobi Alliance, "I need you guys to buy me some time."

"You guys heard her. We need to buy time!" Shikamaru screamed. At his call, the Alliance moved into action. They spent the next few minutes protecting Naruto and Sakura from the Juubi's wooden projectiles. This took every bit of strength the United Shinobi Alliance had. Bee himself had to use his tailed beast form in order to block several wooden spears of death and Kakashi had used up just about all of his remaining chakra warping the remaining projectiles that had gotten past Bee's defense.

Naruto could feel the power gathering in his right eye…It was almost ready.

Just a little bit more…..

But it appeared that Madara wasn't willing to give him that time as he ordered the Juubi to launch a Bijudama at Naruto.

Bee and Gyuki fired one of their own, but after using so much chakra already, theirs was no match for the Juubis.

The subsequent explosion, aftershock, and violent winds launched the shinobi backwards. After the smoke cleared, only Naruto and Sakura were left.

It was time. "Sakura-chan…Go back and heal everyone you can. This is between me and Madara," he said with a hand over his right eye.

"Naruto are you su—?"

"Yes. If you stay here, you'll get caught up in the fighting. One way or another these next few moments will end the Fourth Shinobi World War and decide the fate of the world," he interrupted turning his back to her and starting walking towards Madara and the Juubi.

"Okay Naruto…Just know that we all believe in you." After Naruto gave her a thumb up, she moved back towards the fallen Shinobi Army to let Naruto face Madara.

"So, it's just you left," sneered the ancestor Uchiha. "You alone versus the power of the Juubi and myself."

Naruto had to chuckle at that, "From the hour I was born, I have never been alone Madara. Someone has always been with me through it all." With his hand covering his right eye, he used his left hand to pat his stomach.

"Ah…I forget you still have the Kyuubi. But that is of no consequence; even it knows it doesn't stand a chance against the Juubi. And this is why!" he screamed as the Juubi prepared another Tailed-beast Bomb.

As Naruto saw the ball charging up, he calmly spoke to the voice in his head, "Kurama, are you ready?"

"**I am ready. It's time to show the Juubi that ten tails aren't better than nine," he growled.**

Naruto snorted. "Of course…It was an honor fighting by your side Kurama," he whispered as the Juubi launched the Bijudama.

"**I know Naruto…I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you your entire life."**

"I won't accept that apology because there's nothing to apologize for…I will miss you."

"**As will I. Let's do this. Destiny awaits."**

"Of course."

Naruto removed his hand from his eye. He brought both hands up in front of him as if he intended to block the bomb. Naruto's chraka cloak seemed to glow brighter and brighter. Before the Bijudama could hit he opened his right eye to reveal the Rinnegan.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

The clash of opposing forces rocked the earth. The blast consumed Naruto and Juubi alike.

* * *

The explosion that occurred forced Naruto to close his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself back into his mindscape with Kurama, but he wasn't alone. All eight of the other Biju joined him.

**"Hahaha…I knew I was right to trust the kid!" laughed Son Goku.**

**"Yes…It seems we have found our father's successor," stated Matatabi.**

**"Indeed. I am happy we won't have to be stuck inside the Juubi forever," smiled Chomei.**

**"Alright enough banter guys. We don't have a lot of time left. We're here to help the child of the Prophecy," chided Gyuki.**

"Wait, how are you going to help me?" asked the confused Naruto.

**"We're here to help you complete the Rinnegan," answered the Eight-tails.**

**"Uzumaki Naruto…You have inherited our father's body," screeched Shukaku. Naruto could feel power well up in right Rinnegan eye. A single Tomoe appeared on the eye.**

**"You have inherited his will," declared Matatabi. A second Tomoe.**

**"You have inherited his heart," whispered Isobu. A Third Tomoe.**

**"You have inherited his chakra," laughed Son Goku. A Fourth Tomoe.**

**"You have inherited his compassion," spoke Kukuo. A Fifth Tomoe.**

**"You have inherited his dream for peace," spoke Saiken. A Sixth Tomoe.**

**"You have his eyes," stated Chomei. A Seventh Tomoe**

**"And now, you have our strength," declared Gyuki. An Eighth Tomoe. At his words, the eight Biju dissolved into particles and began to assimilate themselves into Naruto.**

Naruto could literally feel the chakra radiating off of him. "Kurama…did they just—?" His mindscape began to change.

**"Yes. You possess the power of all nine Biju. You are now the successor to the Sage of Six Paths."**

Naruto then heard a rather familiar boisterous laugh behind him. He turned around to see Mother, Father, God Father, and the Sandaime Hokage.

"Well what do you know? The little gaki actually did it," grinned the Toad Sage.

"H-h-how are you guys here?" Naruto began to tear up.

It was his father who stepped forward and answered him. "We are always watching you and we are always with you Naruto. Right here," he pointed to the place where Naruto's heart was.

"We're sooooooo proud of you Naruto-kun!" she smiled as she gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"You've come a long way from that knuckleheaded prankseter I once knew Naruto-kun," the Sandaime smiled down to his surrogate grandson.

"Thanks Jiji. I'm not Konoha's Number One Most Unpredictable Loudmouth Ninja for nothing!" Naruto beamed with pride.

"Hahahaha!" Jiraiya came over to give Naruto a nuggie, "The Next Sage of Six Paths….How'd a knucklehead like you get to be someone so important?!"

"Because I'm awesome like that Ero-Sennin!" Naruto loudly declared. Everyone got a few chuckles out of that. "So what happens now?"

"You are going to go out there and kick Juubi's and Madara's butt!" fist pumped Kushina.

"You bet mom!"

"Naruto…remember that we all believe in you. And so does the rest of the Elemental Nations," mentioned the elder Hokage as he and the others faded away.

"Right!" Naruto nodded as his loved ones disappeared.

"Kurama. Lend me your strength!"

"**Right kid. Let's bring down the moon!" The Ninth and final Tomoe appeared.**

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was left standing around a crater where the Bijudama had exploded. When he unveiled to the world the **_True_ **Rinnegan, his chakra flared, literally. The Earth around him shook under the massive pressure of his Chakra. Gale Force Winds permeated from Naruto's position, tore down trees, and sweep many of the Shinobi Army off their feet.

It was as if the Earth itself was trembling from Naruto's presence.

He looked like he was on fire. As his chakra became visible on his body. The rest of the ninja world stared in awe of what Naruto had become.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura.

"Naruto! You can do this!" said Kakashi.

"Yo! You got this kid!" Bee rapped.

The shouts of encouragement roared through the rest of the Ninja Army.

_Kaa-san, Tou-san, Jiji, Ero-Sennin…I wasn't able to save all of you, but I'll save the rest of the ninja world. I won't let everyone down. I'll complete your dream for peace!_

In Naruto's left hand, his chakra burned red as his right burned blue. They say history repeats itself. It was time to find out if that was true.

It was time to recreate the moon.

"**Onmyōton: Banbutsu Sōzō!" [Yin-Yang Release: Creation of All Things!] **

His Rinnegan eye spinned as the world came to a halt.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes once again, all he could see was a sea of infinite darkness. There was sky. There was no ceiling. All there was endless emptiness. But the strangest thing was that Kurama was out of his seal and actually tangible at the moment.

"Kurama….Kurama! KURAMA! WAKE UP YOU STUPID FOX!" his voice getting louder and more irritated with each passing second of no response from the Kyuubi.

"**Hmmmm….shut up brat…I was napping. Taking down the Juubi isn't the easiest thing to do in the world even if you're me," groaned the fox.**

"Do you know where we are?" he asked the almighty demon.

"**Not a clue…" as the great fox looked around him.**

"So you've finally arrived," said a voice behind them.

Naruto and Kurama whipped their heads around to see a tall, shadowed figure standing there with Rinnegan eyes wearing a necklace made up of red Tomoes.

"Hey! Who the hell are you? Why'd you bring us here? And where the hell is here anyway?" yelled Naruto.

**Kurama took this moment to flick the blonde-Jinchuriki on the back of his head with his finger. "You idiot! That's **_**the**_** Sage of Six Paths! Show some respect you brat!" he scolded him before turning back to the creator of Ninjutsu. "Hello, Father."**

"Hello, Kurama. I see that my successor is certainly an eccentric one," he mused.

"**The kid's more of a stupid, hyperactive knucklehead," responded the Biju.**

"Hey! I'm not a knucklehead!" he shook his hand angrily at the Fox.

"**You didn't refute the fact that you're hyperactive or stupid," pointed out Kurama.**

Naruto simply turned his head away from the Fox, "Whatever…So Sennin-Jiji, do you know if our Jutsu worked on the Juubi?"

The Fox actually facepalmed at the lack of respect his partner showed.

The Rikudo Sennin chuckled a bit. "Yes, you were able to reseal the Juubi into the moon and stop Madara, young one."

"Awesome! I just saved the entire ninja world! How cool is that?!" he grinned.

"**Where are we?" Kurama asked hoping to get back on topic.**

"I guess you can say this is the great beyond…" answered the Sage.

"**So, I guess that means we're dead right?" asked the Kyuubi.**

"What?! We're dead?!" cried the blonde.

"Oh no. You two aren't dead yet. You have yet to control my full power," he pointed to Naruto. "You also said that you regretted not being able to save everyone. If that's the case, I think your journeys have only just begun," he answered.

Soon, a blinding light began to envelop the Rikudo Sennin. "Hey wait! What do you mean just be—!" Naruto tried to ask before the light enveloped him as well.

"**I can already tell this is going to be a pain," grumbled the Fox.**

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he found himself in his old pajamas in his old bed in his old apartment. Why was everything so big though?

"I don't remember my apartment being this big," he wondered. "I know! Everyone must've pitched in to buy me a new apartment after defeating the Juubi!" he was rather pleased with his own logic.

"I wonder if Kurama is still with me…" he mused. After lifting up his pajama top and channeling some chakra to his stomach, he saw the Eight Trigrams Seal. "Yup, he's still here…And I can still feel the chakra the other Biju left with me. I wonder if when they'll reform eventually."

"Oh! That reminds me. I've got to see my new Rinnegan eye," as he rushed to the bathroom to use the mirror there.

But when he got there, he was in for a surprise. "Why the hell is the sink and mirror so high up? I know they wanted to get me a bigger place, but this is ridiculous. You'd think people would be able to make bathrooms for normal sized people…But nooooooooo," he moaned as he went to pick up a chair from the kitchen to aid him in his quest to see his newly acquired eye.

"Man this chair is heavy…I guess I must so tired from beating the Juubi that I can't even lift up chairs very well right now."

After propping his chair in front of the sink and mirror, the moment of truth had arrived. When he looked into the mirror, he saw a Rinnegan eye with Nine Sharingan Tomoes around the pupil. "So this is the true Rinnegan. It's basically the same eye as the Juubi," he scrutinized.

"I bet I have totally cool powers with this thing now!" he fist pumped. But then he noticed something highly disturbing.

"Why the hell are my hands so small?!" he screamed. "Wait…WHY IS MY ENTIRE BODY SO SMALL?!"

"…_If that's the case, I think your journeys have only just begun."_

"Just begun?" he questioned.

"Oh no! It can't be!" he screamed jumping down from the chair and went to search for a calendar.

He noticed the month and date was the same. The year on the other hand….

"Gah! I've been sent back in time!"

"I have to talk to Kurama about this."

* * *

After Naruto forcibly entered his mindscape, he went in search of his large Fox companion.

"Oi Kurama! Are you here? You won't believe what just happened!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs coming in front of the cage that held the great Fox.

"**I can't believe I'm stuck in this cage again…I thought you ripped the seal off brat," the Kyuubi answered. Needless to say, he was surprised by his Jinchuriki's stature when he saw him. "What the hell happened you?! Why are you so small?!"**

"Kurama, I just checked the calendar and we've just traveled ten years into the past! I'm only 5 right now! How could this have happened?!" the blonde wailed.

"**Hmmm….It must've been our last Jutsu. Along with stopping Madara's plans, it also sent us back in time," the Biju pondered. "I didn't think time travel was possible—even for the Rinnegan."**

**Naruto actually saw the Kyuubi stroke his chin in thought."…Unless that power came from the previous Sharingan eye! That's it! That Mangekyo eye you took had the power of Space-Time Ninjutsu. We saw that even when Madara gained the Rinnegan, he still had the powers of his old Mangekyo Sharingan. Since, you were able to evolve that Uchiha's Mangekyo to the final level of the Rinnegan, its powers over Space-Time Manipulation must have also evolved!" he concluded. "The question is why we are back?"**

"…_You said you regretted not being able to save everyone. If that's the case, I think your journeys have only just begun."_

Realization dawned upon Naruto, "Do you remember what the Sage said? I regretted not being able to save everyone…I didn't think that would cause us to travel back in time."

"**Tch…Figures you would **_**accidently**_** send us back in time," mocked the Kyuubi. "I can't believe we have to stop the Juubi and Madara **_**again**_**!"**

"**Wait…I can see you still have that Rinnegan, do you still have the chakra from all the other Bijus?"**

"Ummm…Yeah, I can still feel that chakra. It feels like a third chakra source inside of me…It's weird…"

"**Hahaha! Do you know what that means?!" laughed the Kyuubi.**

"Yeah! Of course I do! Ummm…what does it mean?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"**Think about it. You were finally strong enough to beat Madara and the Juubi at the age of 15. But if you are already this strong at the age of 5…What's going to happen when you face him in 10 years?"**

"Oh yeah! If I can learn to control my Rinnegan powers and the Sage's chakra by then he won't stand a chance!"

"**For once, you've actually said something smart. Now, I need you to take this accursed seal off. Let's see if your parents show up. If they do, we have some unfinished business with them."**

"What unfinished business?" the blonde asked.

"**Just take it off and I'll tell you."**

"Alright," Naruto said as he came over to take the seal off the cage.

Before he could rip it all the way off, a man tall blonde haired man wearing a white cloak with the kanji for Yondaime Hokage.

"Hey Dad!" Naruto came over to hug him. "I missed you."

"Naruto, why would you try to take the seal of the Kyuubi?" his father asked.

"Ummm…Actually, I don't know. It was Kurama's idea," Naruto said.

"Kurama? You know the Kyuubi's name? What's going on here?" asked the confused Hokage.

"**Call your wife out here. We've got some things to discuss," stated the Kyuubi.**

"Yeah! I totally want to see Mom again!"

"Again? How could you have seen her before?"

"**Stop asking questions and bring Kushina out already! The sooner she gets here, the sooner we can explain everything," yelled Kurama getting impatient.**

"Did someone ask for Konoha's Red Hot-Blooded Habanero?" Kushina asked in a sing-along voice.

"Mom! It's so good to see you!" he said coming to hug his mother.

"It's so good to see you too Naruto-kun. Now, what the hell is going on? Why were you trying to remove the seal on the Kyuubi?"

"**You might want to sit down. This might take a while," explained the Kyuubi.**

* * *

"So you're telling me that Obito was the one who attacked us when you were born. And because you were the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the villagers hated you. You got placed on the team with Kakashi—who is now a tardy and open pervert," Minato started.

"At the Chunin exams, you met Minato's pervy sensei who taught you how to summon Toads and the Rasengan. After Sandaime-sama died, you two went and got Tsunade to be the next Hokage and then went on a three-year training trip," Kushina continued.

"After the trip, you started fighting the Akatsuki. You were able to learn Sage Mode and defeat Nagato—who also had the Rinnegan and killed Jiraiya-sensei. During the battle, you first met me when you almost lost control," said Minato.

"Then you went on to learn how to control the Kyuubi—whose name is Kurama—with my help. Then you fought against several hundred thousand Zetsus, Madara, Obito, and the Juubi. After you and Kurama decided to work together and Obito was betrayed by Madara, Obito gave you his Mangekyo Sharingan which allowed you to gain the True Rinnegan after all of the Biju gave you their power," stated Kushina.

"You used the Rikudo Sennin's own jutsu to save the world. Then your newly evolved Rinengan accidently brought you back in time because it evolved Obito's Space-Time Ninjutsu powers. And now, you are apparently the Successor to the Rikudo Sennin at the age of 5?" the older blonde asked incredulously.

"Yup! I also met Sennin-Jiji along the way too!" Naruto grinned.

"Yatta! Minato-kun! Our baby is the strongest Ninja ever! I'm so proud!" Kushina shouted in joy.

"**As touching as this is, we need to get down to business," remarked the Kyuubi. "Naruto, I want you to use your Rinnegan powers to revive your parents."**

"Oh yeah! I can use my Rinnegan to revive people! I can have my parents again!" Naruto cheered.

"Wait! Why do you want Naruto to revive us? Last I checked you didn't particularly like me or Kushina," Minato questioned with suspicion.

"**You sealed my Yin half inside your body. I would like to be complete again," he answered. "Also, I fear for the safety of this world should the brat be left unsupervised."**

"Hey! You make it sound like I'd accidently destroy the world or something!" Naruto retorted. "Come on mom, dad….Back me up here!" he asked turning towards his parents.

Kushina scratched the back of her head looking away from Naruto, while Minato began to whistle and pretend to not have heard Naruto's question.

'_What kind of parents are they? They side with the Demon Fox over their own son! I wouldn't accidentally destroy the world…Would I?'_ Naruto cried anime tears.

* * *

**So, I suppose I should answer some questions. **

**First, yes this is a time travel story where Naruto is Godlike. When you travel back in time, have the _True_ Rinnegan, and are the Successor to the Sage of Six Paths AT THE AGE OF FIVE...You kind of have to be Godlike. **

**Second, the pairing for this story will likely be a One-Sided Harem in the fact that several girls will fight for Naruto's heart, but Naruto himself is too dimwitted to understand the concept of a Girlfriend. (Nothing surprising there.)  
**

**And third, what was the purpose of me writing this story? This story is more of me having fun with the Naruto Universe. I am have quite a bit of fun thinking of ideas of Naruto's misadventures this time around. With Godlike powers, the Elemental Nations are in for a wild ride...It might be a better idea to just let Madara win than to let Naruto 'have fun' with the Ninja world.  
**

**May God have mercy on those poor souls...  
**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this read. Soon, the hilarity will ensue  
**

**-Savi0r  
**


	2. Changes

**Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 2 of Ten'i. In this chapter, things start rolling and changes begin to happen.**** As I said, this story is more of a fun-side project I like working on, but at the same time, it'll have some serious moments. That being said, this story will have a large focus on humor and adventure. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you all have fun reading it as well.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait…How is Naruto going to revive me? I would assume sacrificing myself to the Shinigami would make me ineligible to be brought back?" Minato asked.

"The brat's technically the next Rikudo Sennin…I'm sure he'll be able to wing it," answered the annoyed biju.

"Yes! I can't wait to be alive again! I definitely have to see my friends!" cheered Kushina.

"I don't think it's wise for us to reveal ourselves right now Kushina," the Yondaime calmly said. "If we are alive it could cause Obito, Zetsu, and Nagato to make rash and drastic decisions. And if they do make these decisions, then Naruto-kun's insight into future events will be useless."

"I guess I can see why we have to be secretive then…I just really wanted to see my friends again after all this time," sighed the red head.

"I know Kushi-chan. I miss everyone as well. But it won't be forever. As soon as we figure out a way to deal with the Akatsuki, we can start telling our friends. That being said, we'll need a home base for operations. We can't stay inside Konoha as it would draw attention. We need to find a secluded place where we can live and train Naruto…" Minato pondered.

"I know! We can go to Uzushio!" Kushina nearly screamed. "It's been abandoned for so long that we should be able to use it without drawing any attention."

"That's a great idea! Do you remember how to get there?" Minato asked.

"Of course I do. The fastest way to get there is on a boat from Nami no Kuni…"

"Nami no Kuni! Oh yeah, I know how to get there! My first mission out of the village was there!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay! So, here's what we'll do. Naruto, our bodies are probably in the Hokage Burial Grounds. Since you have Obito's eye, it shouldn't be a problem for you to get them since he could pass through objects. After you get them, you'll have to find your way to Nami without being detected."

"That shouldn't be a problem either. If I recall, another one of the abilities that Obito's Mangekyo had was to be able to transport anything including himself into a pocket dimension. Once in that dimension you can reappear anywhere else you wish to be," Naruto commented.

"Alright. Once you are in Nami you should revive us there. As I recall, Nami is predominantly a fishing and trading nation so while Ninja activity would not be a common occurrence there, no one will probably disturb you either when you attempt to revive us. I also don't want you to try and revive us in that pocket dimension either. Whatever Jutsu you are going to use might have an adverse effect on the dimension, not to mention the unification of Yin and Yang Chakra for Kurama. After that, the three of us can simply ask for a ride to Uzushio from one of the fisherman there."

"Awesome! Jiji used to give me an allowance when I lived on my own. I should some money lying around to pay for the trip."

"Alright, Naruto this is how you get to the Hokage Burial Grounds…" Minato recited the directions to his son.

* * *

As it turns out, Obito's eye was quite the gift. Not only was his Kamui powers of intangibility very impressive and useful, it was also very easy to use. Whenever Naruto wished to be able intangible, his body became as such. Naruto chalked it up to be something similar to muscle memory. After doing something so many times, it instinctively becomes easier to do. With such a useful tool, it was likely that Obito abused it to the max.

Getting into the Hokage Burial Grounds wasn't very hard either. Normally, security would be very tight, but with Kamui, Naruto easily bypassed all the security Konoha had around the crypt. Ten minutes later, he was able to recover the bodies of both his parents. Amazingly both were well preserved.

"Now to get to Nami no Kuni…" Naruto whispered.

_How do I get to that dimension Obito and Kakashi use? Hmmm….I just concentrated and thought about being able to pass through things…maybe if I thought about the dimension or Nami hard enough, I'll get there as well._

Grabbing his parents' bodies, he closed his eyes concentrated really hard on getting to Nami. He could gradually feel the chakra building up in his eye. Several seconds later, the chakra dispersed and Naruto could feel a breeze blowing his hair.

Opening his eyes, he took in the scene in front of him. He was on a cliff overlooking the sea. It looked awfully familiar to him.

It was where he and the rest of Team Seven had buried Zabuzza and Haku.

"Alright. I think this is far away enough for me to start the Jutsu. Do you have any advice, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"The other Rinnegan boy died of Chakra exhaustion, if you want to get this done properly, you'll need to use either my chakra or the Rikudo Sennin's Chakra," the Fox answered. It was in a considerably better mood ever since Naruto had taken the seal off. Although, it still didn't enjoy being in the sewers.

"Alright, I'll start with mom," he said sitting down cross-legged concentrating.

Calling on some of Kurama's Chakra, he used the same Jutsu Nagato had used to revive the people he had killed, "Gedo: Rinne Tensei [Outer Path: Samsara of the Heavenly Life]"

Naruto's Rinnegan began to spin as he summoned a giant stone face with two Rinnegan eyes. Concentrating on the memory of his mother, he applied more and more Chakra to the Jutsu.

Suddenly, the mouth of the statue opened. A bright glowing light escaped from its grasp and found its way to Kushina's unmoving body. Naruto then ended the Jutsu, but the figure stayed in its place.

'_Perhaps, it knew that he still had need of it,' he thought._

His thoughts were broken when his mother began to stir. "Ughhh….Did anyone get the Ninja ID of the guy who knocked me out?" she groaned. She then turned around and noticed a grinning Naruto sitting there next to her still dead husband. "Yatta! You did it Naruto-kun! You were able to bring me back! I'm so proud of you!" she screamed glomping her poor son.

"Hehehehe…Thanks mom. Now I have to do dad," Naruto said.

"**Wait…We should probably reabsorb my Yin Chakra before reviving your father," Kurama interrupted.**

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"**Technically right now, your father is the Jinchuriki of my Yin half. And how many Jinchuriki live though the extraction of their Biju from their body?" the Demon Fox explained. **

"Oh right…I don't really want to revive dad twice…" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "So what do we have to do?"

"**Go into Nine-tails Chakra Mode and I'll handle it from there."**

"Is there something wrong sochi?" Kushina asked concerned. She had noticed her son space out a bit on her.

"Oh it's nothing. Me and Kurama just thought it would be a good idea to complete him before reviving dad," Naruto said.

As soon as he finished saying those words, he was enveloped in his own Chakra. Kushina thought that it looked like a Golden Cloak. She could literally feel the chakra rolling off her son. It made her so proud.

"**Let me take over. It's easier if I do it myself," Kurama said. **

At Naruto's nod, Kurama took control. The Chakra around Naruto's body took the shape of a fox as he walked over to Minato's body.

Lifting Minato's shirt up, the Kyuubi saw the seal that held his Yin half. By simply placing his hands on the seal, the seal began to unravel.

Soon, Kushina bore witness as a purple fox silhouette left her husband's body and entered her son's body through his stomach where she assumed his seal was.

"**It is done," Kurama said. "Although, I recommend you stay in this form when you revive your father. I expect some sort of resistance given the nature of your father's sacrifice." **

Naruto's Chakra reformed into his cloak signifying Kurama giving control back to Naruto.

Retaking his previous position, he forced more of his Chakra into the Jutsu.

This time around, he felt resistance. Someone or something didn't want to let his father go. It was likely the Shinigami. So, he did the smart thing. He unleashed the full fury of his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

Naruto saw a bright light shoot from the statue's mouth and slam into his father's body. It felt like he had basically ripped his father's soul right from the Shinigami himself.

Almost instantaneously, Minato shot up coughing up a storm.

"Ughhh….It feels like Tsunade-sama just punched me in my chest," Minato coughed. "I'm going to be feeling that for a few days."

"Suck it up, Minato. At least you're alive again," Kushina said slapping him on the arm.

With his father awakened, Naruto let his Jutsu go. As soon as he let Kurama's Chakra recede, he fell to the floor, exhausted.

Immediately his parents were at his side. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked rubbing his cheeks affectionately.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kaa-chan. I'm just a little tired from using that Jutsu and Kurama's Chakra. I'm sorry about that Tou-san, I felt the Shinigami resist so I kind of had to rip you from his control," Naruto grinned.

"It's fine Naruto," Minato said returning the grin. "It's getting pretty late and you're really tired. We should probably camp out tonight. I'll take first watch. I haven't been alive for so long, I kind of want to see the world a bit. "

"Okay Tou-san."

* * *

Naruto woke up early with the sunrise. Whether it was because he had unlimited energy thanks to being the next Rikudo Sennin or because he was so excited to be living with his parents again, he didn't know. Whatever the reason was, he was ready for the day as he jumped to his feet.

His mother on the other hand did share his sentiments.

"Ehhhh…..Minato-kun, close the binds…." she wailed subconsciously trying to swat away the offending sunlight.

It appeared that Namikaze Kushina was not a morning person.

"Your mother was never a morning person," Minato whispered into his son's ear. This caused both Namikaze men to chuckle a bit.

"Why don't we wake your mom up? We can start searching for someone willing to take us to Uzushio. Oh and henge yourself," Minato said.

A few hours later, the Namikaze family found themselves on the boat of Tazuna—who at this time called himself 'Tazuna: The World's Greatest Sailor'—sailing to Uzushio.

The fact that he was drunk put a little fear into the hearts of Naruto's parents. The fact that he was enjoying making Zig-Zag patterns in the water, didn't alleviate their fears either. Wasn't there a law that said it was illegal to sail while intoxicated?

"Was he like this in the future too, Naruto-kun?" Kushina whispered into his son's ear.

"Yup! When I first met him, he was drunk in the middle of the afternoon walking into Jiji's office declaring himself 'Tazuna: The World's Greatest Bridge Builder'. It seems some things never change," Naruto smiled.

An hour later, Minato and Kushina began to vomit over the side of the boat as it reached the shores of Uzushio. The trip was rather nauseating for anyone who wasn't already drunk or the next Rikudo Sennin.

"That will be 125 Ryo. 50 for each of your parents and 25 for yourself," Tazuna slurred.

If Tazuna was sober, he may have thought it was strange for the child to be paying the bill, but seeing as he wasn't, he didn't give it a second thought.

"You guys have fun now!" he said preparing his vessel to return to Nami.

After a few minutes, Minato and Kushina recovered enough to have Naruto help them both off the boat.

After another bout of vomiting, the entire Namikaze family was fit enough to start exploring the Uzumaki homeland. For the most part, much of the village of longevity was intact. Only the outer walls and buildings near it suffered extensive damage. In fact, Kushina's old home near the village square was pretty well kept. It was a rather large five-bedroom complex with a vintage touch. Most of the appliance—though outdated—still worked. The home just needed a bit of cleaning and updating. Sounded like a great opportunity to abuse the Kage Bushin.

Kushina decided that since this was her old home, she would be the one in charge of cleaning it up. Since, Naruto had the fastest means of returning to civilization, he would be in charge of buying and bringing all the new furniture, appliances and food under a Henge of course. Minato was tasked with scouring the village in search of anything interesting as well as hunting to find food or possibly animal to skin and sell for more money. Speaking of money….

"We are going to have to find a more consistent source of income," Minato concluded.

"Oh don't worry about it Tou-san! I totally got it covered!" Naruto grinned.

"What do you mean you've got it covered, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked with look on her face that oozed suspicion.

"Don't worry about it…hehehehe…" Naruto thumbed his fingers together and gave out a rather maniacal laugh.

His parents shared a look as if to say to each other 'I don't like the sound of that.'

* * *

One week later, the Namikaze family sat down for their first official dinner together. Thanks to liberal use of Kage Bushin, Kushina was able to clean up her home in no time at all. While he found nothing particularly edible, Minato had found a rather exotic breed of beaver on the island whose fur sold for rather large sums of money when Naruto took them to Konoha's Market. The money Naruto made off the furs was enough to completely refurbish the estate with modern appliances and furniture. The problem was with such a large influx of the exotic beaver furs into Konoha's economy, the fur would depreciate in value—meaning each time Naruto brought it to Konoha's Market, he'd fetch a lower and lower price for them.

"Don't worry about it Tou-san! I've got our money problems covered. By this time next month, we'll be filthy rich!" Naruto screamed. "In the meantime, I'll just simply go sell the furs in Suna."

"Wait…Why this time next month? What are you planning Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked setting her plate down. "You've been really secretive of about this. I hope you aren't doing something we would not approve of."

"Don't worry Kaa-chan. I'm not doing anything illegal."

Minato sighed, "Alright, we'll leave things to you okay, Naruto?"

* * *

The next day, Naruto transported himself to Suna. It was just as hot, dry, and unbearable as he remembered. He sent some Henged Kage Bushin to sell the furs while he went in search of Gaara.

After some searching, he found his Jinchuriki brother sitting alone on a swing set. The scene was eerily similar to something that he had once experienced also. People—adults and children alike—kept their distance from him, glaring at him as if he was the worst possible piece of filth in history.

"Hiya Gaara!" Naruto shouted coming over to him.

"Eh! Who are you? How do you know my name? And why is Mother mad at you?" asked a scarred and confused Gaara.

"Oh yeah! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm here to help you with your 'Mother'." Naruto grinned.

"…Are you sure?" Gaara asked scarred. Apparently, Shukaku was telling him otherwise.

"Yup! Just follow me," the blonde Jinchuriki said grabbing Gaara's hand leaving no room for argument.

Seconds later, both Jinchuriki found themselves in a cave somewhere in the vast desert of the Wind Country.

"Okay, now I want you to follow my lead," Naruto said as he assumed the lotus position.

Gaara was still a bit fearful, but obeyed nonetheless. Once Gaara was in position, he drew on Kurama's Chakra and entered Gaara's Mindscape to talk to Shukaku.

Apparently, Shukaku's prison was also in the desert. "Come on Gaara. Follow me," Naruto said.

"Wait! Where are we going? And why are we here?" a confused Gaara asked.

"We're to talk to Shukaku and tell him to shut up so you can finally sleep at night."

"Shukaku? Who's that?"

"That's the voice inside your head. He's more commonly known as the Ichibi—one of the Biju. He's sealed inside of you. He's been seriously annoying you so we are going to tell him to stop."

"What? How do you Mother is this Shukaku?"

"That's because I have a Biju sealed inside of me too. So, I can sense yours as well. Here we are," Naruto said coming up to Shukaku's prison of Sand. At was at this point and time that he probably needed Kurama's presence.

"Oi! Shukaku! You awake in there?" Naruto asked with his own Biju stepping into existence behind him.

"**What the hell?! Kurama, why does your stupid little Jinchuriki feel like Father?" the Ichibi screeched.**

"**I thought it would be fairly obvious, you brat. **_**My**_** Jinchuriki is Father's successor. It seems I beat you even here, little brother," Naruto could almost feel the condescension and arrogance dripping from Kurama's voice.**

"**Gah! Let me out of this stupid seal and I'll show you who's better you stupid fox!" Shukaku screamed and wailed from inside his prison.**

"**Calm down you overgrown Tanuki," the Demon Fox chided. "We're here on important business anyway."**

"Yeah, we're here to warn you that someone's trying to bring back the Juubi!" Naruto screamed.

"**What?!" the Racoon cried in shock.**

"**Yeah…Someone's trying to bring back the Juubi. So unless you want to end up back inside the stomach of the Ten-Tails, I'd suggest you leave your host alone so he can get some sleep. And probably start training him so he can defend both of you," Kurama advised.**

"**Tck…I don't want to depend on that boy for protection, but if I must then, fine," Shukaku said. "You boy!" he said addressing Shukaku directly. "You better learn to control my power so you don't get us both killed okay?"**

Gaara nodded hesitantly. With this 'agreement', Naruto thought it was best for them both to leave Gaara's mindscape and Shukaku's prison.

A few minutes later, Gaara and Naruto both returned to the real world. The look on Gaara's face showed that he was conflicted about Shukaku no longer bothering him. On one hand, he could now sleep, but on the other he was losing the only person willing to talk to him.

"Hey! Don't worry about being lonely! You got me, I'll be your friend," Naruto grinned.

"You'll be my friend?" Gaara asked in shock.

"Of course, I'll be your friend. We're Jinchuriki brothers. But you should totally get to know your own brother and sister."

"But they're afraid of me…everyone is," Gaara frowned.

"Just because they're afraid of you, it doesn't mean they don't love you. Just open up and connect with them a little and you'll be fine."

* * *

One week later, we find Gaara finally meeting his siblings. His father—the Kazekage—had finally brought them to see Gaara believing Gaara had finally stabilized his control over Shukaku.

From the looks on their faces, Gaara could tell that they were a little frightened of him, but he tried to keep Naruto's advice in mind.

'Just open up and connect with them a little and you'll be fine.'

"How do I open up to them?" Gaara whispered to himself. Well, he decided to find out how to do that later because he had to get the answer to a question that was bothering him the moment he saw his siblings.

"Ano…Kankuro-nii-san….Why are you wearing make-up?" Gaara asked genuinely curious. Maybe if he wore make up like his brother, he could connect with him better. And his sister was a girl so she probably wore make up as well.

If she were to be honest, Temari was very scared about the outcome of this meeting between her and her siblings. She feared that her youngest brother would have problems connecting with the rest of his family. She feared she would be unable to show him the much needed affection he seemed to desperately need. This was why Temari couldn't help but giggle at the question her supposed 'Psychopathic unstable' younger had asked. Her giggling only increased in volume until it became full-blown-side-splitting-laughter when Mount Kankuro erupted.

"DAMN IT! IT'S NOT MAKE-UP! IT'S WAR PAINT!" Kankuro screamed at the top of his lungs.

_Yup…her family would be just fine…_

* * *

The Namikaze family was sitting down for a nice dinner when Kushina asked a question she'd been meaning to ask for a while.

"Naruto-kun…How does your relationship with Kurama work exactly? I know that he's no longer in his seal and he freely provides you with Chakra, but does he ask for anything in return?" asked a concerned mother.

"No Kaa-chan. Kurama seems to be fine with me taking his Chakra whenever I need it. I was able to change my mindscape from the sewers you guys were in to a replica of the Elemental Nations—or at least what I remember from them. He seems to enjoy the fact that he can 'roam' the wild again, I suppose. At the final battle between Madara and the Juubi versus Kurama and me, we kind of reached an understanding for each other as well as came to respect each other."

Minato nodded at the satisfactory answer. "Do you know anything about your Rinnegan powers? I remember Jiraiya-sensei trained the other Rinnegan user you fought when he destroyed Konoha."

"Yeah. The most obvious power is the Manipulation of Gravity. Using Shinra Tensei and Ban'sho Tenin, I can attract and repel any object, person, or even Jutsu. Nagato was able to use a lot of other powers like animal summoning, absorption of Jutsu, near immunity to physical attacks, and others but I haven't been able to use those powers yet. Oh yeah! And you are supposed to have an affinity for all five types of Nature Manipulation!"

"That's quite repertoire of skills. Coupled that with Obito's own Time-Space Ninjutsu, you'd be a force to be reckoned with even without Sage Mode, Kurama's Chakra, or even the Rikudo Sennin's strength," Minato pondered. "I think it's time we started training. Since your mother and I don't know very about the powers of your eye, we'll hold that off until later. Tomorrow we'll start on Nature Manipulation. Now, you didn't mention Fuinjutsu as a part of skills, so I guess we can assume you never picked it up?" he questioned.

"Yeah…I never really got the chance to even try to understand Fuinjutsu," Naruto responded rubbing the back of his head a little bit ashamed he never picked up the art both his parents were so famous for.

"That's alright. Your mother and I are some of the world's foremost Fuinjutsu experts and we currently reside in Uzushio which was always renowned for its prowess in the art. You should be able to pick it up with no problem at all either. Which reminds me, we should definitely look around to see if we can find any interesting seals left lying around."

* * *

A little under one month later, we find the Namikaze men training on the shores of the island. With his natural affinity for all the elements, Naruto was able to pick up Nature Manipulation very quickly. The fact that he was able to summon one thousand Kage Bushin at a time sped up the process a bit—just a tad bit.

His Fuinjutsu skills weren't growing at the rate his Nature Manipulation was, but it was gradually increasing. Naruto rather disliked practicing handwriting. He found it tedious and boring. So he simply summoned more Shadow Clones to do that while his father and mother began teaching the basics of the art they hoped ran in the family. But with his progress so far, he was able to do simple seals such as a common storage seal.

During one of her explorations through her homeland, Kushina found a rather large treasure trove of seals locked up in a vault where she remembered the Uzushio Council ran village meetings. She and Minato looked through them to see if there were any that they could possibly decipher or use.

One of the easier ones to decode was a storage and teleportation seal that was used to send small materials and goods to different places. Kushina theorized that this was how mail was delivered in Uzushio. With each name and address corresponding to a uniquely different seal, mail carriers were unnecessary. Citizens simply had to bring their mail to one singular office and the people there would match each piece of mail with the right seal and the mail would be delivered within seconds. This was how Naruto got his mail now. By placing the correct seal on the mail box at his apartment, all his mail would instantly be transported to the Namikaze family's doorstep. As, the Namikaze men came back for lunch after their early morning training session, Kushina noticed one particularly interesting piece of mail.

"Eh…Naruto-kun…Why is there a check in the mail for 10 Million Ryo for you?" his mother asked in a shaky voice.

His father's eyes bugged out.

"Hehehe…"Naruto laughed nervously. "I may have…kind of…written a book…" he said quietly. At the same time, he unsealed a small orange book …

* * *

**One month earlier in the Sandaime's Office in Konoha**

The Sandaime received a rather interesting piece of postal today. Usually when Jiraiya's publisher—Urahara Kisuke—would send him mail, it would be a forwarded copy of his student's next Icha Icha Series book. But today, his student's publisher had sent him a different book by another author. It was entitled **'Airakuen: Three Year Trip' [Lover's Paradise: Three Year Trip.]** Reading the note Urahara had sent him, it appeared that the publisher had found yet another author who possessed a gift for writing the same magnificent literature his student wrote.

Looking around for any sign of trouble or possible interference, he immediately told his secretary to cancel all of his meetings today because he would be busy with 'paperwork'.

Hours later, the Sandaime had finished his 'paperwork'. He was astounded at the piece of art! The mood! The story! The positions and scenes! Never before had he giggled this much in his entire life!

It was time to take action. He had to thank Mr. Urahara for sending him a copy of this masterpiece and he would have to write a piece of fan mail to the author pleading with him to continue his noble work.

* * *

**At the same time in Land of Hot Springs**

Jiraiya of the Sannin had gotten a rather discouraging piece of news from his publisher Urahara Kisuke. Apparently, someone else had dared to challenge him—The GREAT Toad Sage Jiraiya!—at writing better smut!

His publisher even had the gall to say that he—Jiraiya The Super Pervert—could learn something from this new guy.

_Psh…as if…._

So naturally, the Sannin had to check out the competition. But what he found highly disturbed him. This new guy had the art of writing smut down to the T.

After the first chapter alone, Jiraiya had become highly conflicted.

He shouldn't praise this new guy, he was the competition…But the story was so thrilling and intriguing!

He shouldn't be reading these smut scenes…But they made him giggle far more than any of his 'research' expeditions!

He shouldn't continue reading someone else's work…But this was too good a book to just throw away!

_NO! M-m-m-must fight….Superrrr…..Pervert….Tendencies…AH!_

To many people walking by, it looked like Jiraiya of the Sannin was going into seizures.

* * *

**The Streets of Konoha**

Today, ANBU Captain Hatake Kakashi found something that really irked him. It started out like any normal day. He had walked into the bookstore hoping to find the next Installment of Icha Icha on sale.

But what he found truly shocked him…Someone had dared challenge Jiraiya-sama in writing masterpieces! Kakashi would not stand for such blasphemy!

But being the pervert he was, he couldn't help but at least open the offending novel.

However, the second he opened the book, a bright light erupted from the pages, nearly blinding him.

The story was so full of intrigue and mystery that it wouldn't let him go! The characters were so lifelike and real that they jumped out at him! And the scenes were so vivid and naughty he could practically imagine the positions in his head!

"I'M SORRY JIRAIYA-SAMA! BUT SOMEONE HAS SURPASSED YOU IN YOUR NOBLE WORK!" he screamed as he fell to his knees. "THE PLOT! THE CHARACTERS! THE SCENES! IT'S TOO MUCH! TODAY I HAVE FOUND A NEW LORD AND SAVIOR! FROM THIS DAY FORWARD I SHALL WORSHIP THE GROUND YOU STEP ON AND THE PAGES YOU WRITE ALMIGHTY **IKAMUZU OTURAN**!"

* * *

"YOU WROTE A PORNO?!" Kushina wailed.

No! She would not stand for this! Her baby boy…Her sweet little Naruto-kun just wrote a book full of smut! This called for desperate actions…..She would beat the perversity out of him before it was too late!

Naruto watched on in fear as his mother's hair became more wild and untamed. Soon, her hair formed what looked like nine different tails…It looked like the Red Hot Habanero had returned…

So Naruto did the only reasonable thing…He called upon Kurama's Chakra, assumed his Chakra Cloak form…and ran for dear life!

"**COME BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!" a demonic Kushina screamed chasing after her son.**

This left a sheepish Minato alone. He wasn't sure how he felt about his son following his sensei in his work. Then he noticed the small orange book, Naruto had dropped when he ran away.

You know, every father should read the work his son writes. It was the natural thing to do.

So, Minato checked to make sure Kushina was far away enough before picking up the book with a slight blush on his face.

He was the proud father of an accomplished novelist! The least he could do was to read his son's work! After all, he had to do research…on his son's writing skills!

Yeah….that was what he was researching….

* * *

**Hehehehehehehe...Naruto definitely found a good way to make money...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

**-Savi0r  
**


End file.
